Murine models of corneal opacification and of a corneal lid defect similar to crytophthalmos were studied by light and electron microscopy and immunofluoresence at selected intervals of gestation. A rabbit model was used to test the efficacy of the carbon dioxide laser in cutting experimentally produced vitreal membranes.